Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for managing shopping lists and shopping routes.
Related Art
Consumers utilize shopping lists to help facilitate in-store shopping. For example, a consumer may use an application on a mobile device to generate a shopping list. The shopping list may include various merchandise to be purchased at a merchant's store. When the consumer visits the merchant's store, the consumer may use the shopping list as a reminder to purchase the merchandise listed in the shopping list. Although the shopping lists may remind consumers of the merchandise to be purchased, the consumers may still need to find the locations of these merchandises in the merchant's store, which may be time consuming and may cause consumer inconvenience. Thus, there is a need for a system or method that helps managing shopping lists and shopping routes associated with the shopping lists.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.